What WE think of National Treasure
by ALiSON.PLOWY.STALTSON.JACOBY
Summary: Join me and my friends as we comment and add our own thoughts as we watch National Treasure!
1. The Legend of the Treasure

SARAH: *rambling on about something pointlessly random*

ALI: SHHHHH! The movie's starting!

**Attic is shown. Young Ben is looking through stuff.**

ALI: *clap clap*

ALL EXCEPT ALI: *look strangely at her*

**Young Ben: Grandpa!**

LAURA: Who is that?

ALI: SHH! YOU'LL FIND OUT.

**Grandpa: You're not supposed to be up here, looking at that.**

LAURA: OOOH, somebody's in troooubbbleee!

SARHA: YOUR MOM's in trouble!

**Young Ben: I just wanted to know.**

ALI: You could have asked me! I know everything about National Treasure!

LAURA: *cough* obsessed *cough*

ALI: *cough* _passionate…._ *cough*

**Grandpa: Well, you're old enough, I suppose. You should know the story.**

**OK, here we go:**

**It was 1832. On a night much like this.**

LAURA: Only tonight isn't in 1832.

**Stable Boy: Yah!**

ALI: O-M-G it's the dude from Hannah Montana!

SARAH: O-M-G no way no way!

BROOKE: OMG, it is!

**Grandpa: Charles Carroll was the last surviving signer of the Declaration of Independence. He was also a member of a secret society known as the Masons. And he knew he was dying.**

SARAH: GASPOLISH!

**Grandpa: He woke up his stable boy in the middle of the night, and ordered him to take him to the White House**

LAURA: That sounded pretty rude.

**Grandpa: to see Andrew Jackson, because it was urgent that he speak to the president.**

**Young Ben: Did he talk to him?**

ALI: Nope. The president wasn't in that night.

**Grandpa: No. He never got the chance. The president wasn't in that night.**

ALL BUT ALI: *look once again very strangely at Ali*

ALI: Well he wasn't...

**Grandpa: But Charles Carroll had a secret. So he took into his confidence the one person he could, my grandfather's grandfather. Thomas Gates.**

BROOKE: OMG, the dude-from-Hannah-Montana-whose-name-escapes-me-at-the-moment is OLD!

**Young Ben: What was the secret?**

ALI: It was an unimaginable treasure!

**Grandpa: A treasure. A treasure beyond all imagining.**

ALI: Same thing.

**Grandpa: A treasure that had been fought over for centuries, by tyrants, pharaohs, emperors, warlords.**

ALI: Violence isn't the answer…

**Grandpa: And every time it changed it hands,**

SARAH: It changed hands? How did they take them off?

**Grandpa: it grew larger. And then suddenly… it vanished.**

BROOKE: OMG, where'd it go?

**Grandpa: It didn't reappear for more than a thousand years, when knights from the First Crusade discovered secret vaults beneath the Temple of Solomon.**

LAURA: Well, it took them long enough!

ALI: Don't blame them!

**Grandpa: You see, the knights that found the vaults believed that the treasure was too great for any one man – not even a king.**

LAURA: That's stupid!

SARAH: YOU'RE STUPID!

**Grandpa: They brought the treasure back to Europe and took the name "the Knights Templar." Over the next century they smuggled it out of Europe, and they formed a new brotherhood called the Freemasons, in honor of the builders of the great temple. By the time of the American Revolution, the treasure had been hidden again. By then the Masons included George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Paul Revere. They knew they had to make sure the treasure would never fall into the hands of the British. So they devised**

ALI: That's a pretty big word… devised… *ponders that thought*

**Grandpa: a series of clues and maps to its location. Over time the clues were lost or forgotten, until only one remained, and that was the secret that Charles Carroll entrusted to young Thomas Gates.**

**Charles Carrol: Charlotte.**

**Grandpa: "The secret lies with Charlotte."**

BROOKE: It _lies_ with Charlotte?

SARAH: Where exactly are they lying? …In bed?

ALI: Why must you make everything seem so inappropriate?

LAURA: COOL! Inappropriateness!

**Young Ben: Who's Charlotte?**

ALI: WHO'S CHARLOTTE? WELL, BEN, *presses pause button on remote, and goes into a long explanation of Charlotte and her significance*

20 minutes later….

LAURA: Can we start the movie again?

ALI: Fine… *pressed play button*

**Grandpa: Oh... not even Mr. Carroll knew that. Now look here, Ben.**

LAURA: *looks* Where?

**Grandpa: The Freemasons among out Found Fathers left us clues. Like these. The unfinished pyramid.**

LAURA: Why isn't it finished?

BROOKE: 'Cause they're lazy.

**Grandpa: The all-seeing eye.**

SARAH: *gets really into Ali's personal space, staring at her with her "all-seeing eye"

ALI: YOU INVADED MY PERSONAL BUBBLE!

**Grandpa: Symbols of the Knights Templar, guardians of the treasure. They're speaking to us through these.**

**Patrick Gates: You mean laughing at us.**

ALL: HAHAHA!

ALI: I must say, that was quite a dramatic entrance.

**Patrick Gates: You know what that dollar represents? The entire Gates family fortune. Six generations of fools… chasing after fool's gold.**

LAURA: How is it their fortune if they haven't found it yet?

**Grandpa: It's not about the money, Patrick. It's never been about the money.**

SARAH: It's ALWAYS about the money.

BROOKE: DUH!

**Patrick: Come on, son. Time to go. You can… say your goodbyes.**

**Young Ben: Grandpa?**

**Grandpa: Hm?**

**Young Ben: Are we knights?**

SARAH: What kind of question is that?

**Grandpa: *laugh* Do you want to be? *Ben nods* All right. Um… kneel. *Ben kneels* Benjamin Franklin Gates. You take upon yourself the duty of the Templars, the Freemasons, and the family Gates. Do you so swear?**

ALI & **Young Ben **AT SAME TIME**: I so swear!**

***Dramatic Music***


	2. The Charlotte

**a/n: Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy. (:**

**Present Day, National Treasure Title Logo Shown**

ALI: *claps wildly, cheering*

**Ben: I was thinking about Henson and Peary, **

BROOKE: Who are they?

**Ben: crossing this kind of terrain with nothing more than dog sleds and on foot. Can you imagine?**

LAURA: I could if I knew who they were.

ALI: WELL… *clears throat, preparing to explain* … I don't know…

**Ian: It's extraordinary. *to Riley* We getting closer?**

ALI: *cheers even louder* YEAH! RILEY!

**Riley: Assuming Ben theory's correct and my tracking model's accurate, we should be getting very close. But don't go by me, I broke a shoelace this morning.**

**Ian: *gives Riley weird look***

ALL BUT ALI: *give Ali a "please explain" look*

ALI: It's a bad omen.

**Riley: It's… it's a bad omen.**

ALI: Told ya!

**Ian: Shall we turn around and go home?**

**Ben: Or we could pull over and just throw him out here.**

SARAH: OR, he could sit in Laura's seat and we could strap her to the roof!

**Ian and Ben: *laugh***

**Riley: *nervous laugh* Okay.**

**Ben: Riley, you're not missing that little windowless cubicle we found you in?**

ALI: Don't you love that word? Cubicle.

**Riley: No, no. Absolutely not.**

***computer beeps, they stop their vehicle things there***

ALI: Good job, Riley!

***theme plays***

**Shaw: Why are we stopping? I thought we were looking for a ship?**

**Shippen: I don't see any ship.**

LAURA: Me either.

SARAH: SUCK IT!

**Ben: Oh, she's out there.**

**Shippen: Look, this is a waste of time. How could a ship wind up way out here?**

**Riley: Well, I'm no expert but… it could be that the hydrothermic properties of this region produce hurricane-force ice storms that cause the ocean to freeze and then melt and then refreeze, resulting in a semi-solid migrating land mass, that would land a ship right around here.**

LAURA: But he's no expert.

***beeping from metal detectors getting louder and faster***

**Ben: *chipping away at snow, uncovers ship* Hello beautiful.**

BROOKE: Hi!

***Snow machine things uncover most of the ship***

LAURA: That was quick.

ALI: Anything is possible in National Treasure!

**Ben: Two years ago, if you hadn't shown up, hadn't believed the treasure was real, I don't know if I ever would have found Charlotte.**

ALI: Don't worry Ben! You would have!

**Ian: You would have found it, I have no doubt. That's why it was as crazy an investment as everyone said.**

**Ben: I'm just relieved that **_**I'm**_** not as crazy as everyone says. **

SARAH: Don't worry, you are.

**Ben: Or said my dad was.**

SARAH: Him too.

**Ben Or my granddad.**

SARAH: And him.

**Ben: Or my great-granddad.**

LAURA: And him!

SARAH: No.

**Ben: OK! Let's go!**

**Ian: Let's go find some treasure.**

BROOKE: YAY treasure!

**Ben, Riley Ian, and Shaw: *go into ship and start looking around***

**Riley: *finds a frozen skeleton* AHH! Oh GOD! AHH!!**

LAURA: Smooth.

ALI: *defending Riley* Like YOU wouldn't act the same way! Humph!

**Ben: You handled that well. This is it. It's the cargo hold. *opens door, room filled with barrels***

**Riley: You think it's in the barrels?**

ALI: I think it's in the one by the captain!

**Ian: *opens a barrel, and smells what is inside* Gunpowder.**

**Riley: *pulls a piece of rope hanging from the barrel, and gunpowder comes spilling out* Ooh! Ooh! OK.**

SARAH: Did he really think that was a good idea?

ALI: Yeah, really. *to TV*Don't worry! I still love you, Riley!

**Ben: *finds a skeleton next to a barrel* Why would the captain be guarding this barrel? *opens barrel, finds a box wrapped in cloth.* I found something!**

ALI: OOH! Who said? ME! I KNEW it!

LAURA: You've seen this movie a billion times…

ALI: You can't let me have anything, can you?

**Riley: What is it? **

**Ben: *unwraps box, finds pipe inside***

**Ben: Do you guys know what this is?**

**Riley: Is it a billion dollar pipe?**

BROOKE: Is it a trillion dollar pipe?

**Ian: It's a meerschaum pipe. Ah, that is beautiful.**

BROOKE: Not as beautiful as a trillion dollar bill…

LAURA: They don't even make trillion dollar bills…

**Ben: Look at the intricacy of the scroll work on the stem.**

**Riley: Is it a million dollar pipe?**

**Ben: No, it's a clue. Let me see that. *takes off the stem***

SARAH: Why did he just break it??

**Riley: What… Don't break it!**

ALI: He didn't break it! He's solving the clue!

**Ben: We are one step closer to the treasure, gentlemen.**

BROOKE: There's no girls??

LAURA: Well, with Riley little screaming fit, he _could_ be confused with being…

ALI: *glares at her*

**Ian: Ben, I thought you said that the treasure would be on the Charlotte.**

**Ben: No, "the secret lies with Charlotte". **

ALI: *looks at Sarah* Don't say anything.

**Ben: I said it **_**could **_**be here. *pulls out pocket knife and makes a cut in his finger.***

ALI: *squeals and covers eyes* GROSS!!!

**Ben: *Rubs finger over the stem of the pipe, and then presses the symbols onto a piece of paper* **

LAURA: That was actually a good idea.

ALI AND **Ben:**

**The legend writ,**

**The stain affected,**

**The key in Silence undetected,**

**Fifty in iron pen,**

**Mr. Matlack can't offence.**

LAURA: You're pathetic.

ALI: You're ugly.

**It's a riddle. I need to think. "The legend writ, the stain affected". What legend? There's the legend of the Templar treasure, and the stain effects the legend. How? "The key in Silence undetected". Wait. The legend and the key… Now there's something. A map. Maps have legends, maps have keys. It's a map, an invisible map. So now-**

BROOKE: How does he do that?

SARAH: He's magical! *suddenly thinking of a potter puppet pals quote* The goblins are maaaagical!!

**Ian: Wait a minute. What do you mean "invisible" – "an invisible map"?**

ALI: He means exactly what he said.

**Ben: "The stain effected" could refer to a dye or reagent used to bring about a certain result. Combined with "the key in Silence undeteted," the implication is that the effect is to make what was undetectable detectable. Unless… "the key in Silence" could be-**

LAURA: Big words!!

BROOKE: AH!!

**Shaw: Prison.**

**Riley: Albuquerque. See, I can do it too. Snorkel.**

ALI: Those are two of my favorite words…

LAURA: Were they before this movie?

ALI: Pfft.. of course they- no…. Just watch the movie!

**Shaw: It's where the map is. Like you said, "fifty-five in iron pen". Iron pen is a prison.**

ALI: That's just stupid. It's something way more meaningful and historical! You tell him, Ben!

**Ben: Or it could be, since the primary writing medium of the time was iron gall ink, the "pen" is… just a pen. But then why not say a pen? Why… why say "iron pen"?**

ALI: YOU SHOW HIM, BEN!

**Shaw: 'Cause it's a prison…**

SARAH: Give up on that idea already!

**Ben: Wait a minute. "Iron pen" – the "iron" does not describe the ink in the pen, it describes what was penned. **

LAURA: Well, that's confusing.

**Ben: It was "iron" – it was firm, it was mineral… No, no, no, that's stupid. It was… It was firm, it was adamant, it was resolved.**

ALI & **Ben: It was resolved.**

**Ben: "Mr. Matlack can't offend". Timothy Matlack was the official scribble of the Continental Congress.**

ALI: Calligrapher, not writer.

**Ben: Calligrapher, not writer. And to make sure he could not offend the map,**

BROOKE: How could he offend it? Maps don't have feelings!

ALI: Not that kind of offend… gosh.

**Ben: it was put on the back of a resolution that he transcribed – a resolution that fifty-five men signed. The Declaration of Independence.**

**Riley: Come on, there's no invisible map on the back of the Declaration of Independence.**

ALI: Or is there? Cue dramatic music!

SARAH: *makes dramatic music* DUN DUN DUN!

**Ian: That's clever, really. A document of that importance would ensure the map's survival. And you said there were several Mason signed it, yeah?**

ALI & **Ben: Yeah. Nine for sure.**

**Ian: We'll have to arrange a way to examine it.**

**Ben: This is one of the most important document in history. They're not just gonna let us waltz**

LAURA: I wouldn't let them come in and start dancing, either.

**Ben: in there and run chemical tests on it.**

**Ian: Then what do you propose we do?**

BROOKE: Are they getting married??

**Ben I don't know!**

**Ian: We could borrow it.**

**Ben: Steal it? I don't think so.**

ALI: THAT'S RIGHT BEN! YOU TELL HIM!

**Ian: Ben. The treasure of the Knights Templar is the treasure of all treasures.**

**Ben: Oh, I didn't know that. Really?**

ALI: It's true!

**Ian: Look, Ben… I understand your bitterness. I really do.**

LAURA: Then why does he want to steal it?

**Ian: You've spent your entire life searching for this treasure, only to have the respected historical community treat you and your family with mockery and contempt.**

BROOKE: Isn't mockery bad? Why would he search for the treasure so they can mock him?

ALI: It does sound like that… But I think he means that he's been searching, and they still mocked him.

BROOKE: Well you know, they should make that more clear!

**Ian:** **You should be able to rub this treasure in their arrogant faces, and I want you to have a chance to do that.**

SARAH: I don't know about you, but I'd rather spend the valuable treasure than waste it rubbing somebody's dirty, mocky face.

LAURA: That's not a word…

SARAH: YOU'RE NOT A WORD!

**Ben: How?**

SARAH: Well, she just wasn't born that way.

ALI: I think he was talking about how he could rub their faces with the treasure"

SARAH: SUCK IT!

BROOKE: Did that even make sense?

ALI: No…

SARAH: SUCK IT!

ALI: But that time it did!

**Ian: We all have our areas of expertise. You don't this mine are limited to writing checks, do you? In another life… I arranged a number of operations of… questionable legality.**

ALI & SARAH: GASPOLISH!

**Shaw: I'd take his word for it, if I were you.**

**Ian: So don't worry. I'll make all of the arrangements.**

**Ben: No.**

ALI: Don't give into peer pressure, Ben!

SARAH: Ian should join the bad influence club!

**Ian: I'd really need your help here.**

**Ben: Ian… I'm not gonna let you steal the Declaration of Independence.**

**Ian: OK. From this point on all you're going to be is a hindrance.**

**Shaw: *pulls out gun, points it at Ben***

ALI: AHH!!! Violence IS NOT the answer!!!!

**Riley: Hey!**

**Ben: What are you gonna do? Are you gonna shoot me, Shaw? Well you can't shoot me. There's more to the riddle. Information you don't have. I do. I'm the only one who can figure it out, and you know that.**

ALI: It's true.

**Ian: He's bluffing.**

**Ben: We played poker together, Ian. You know I can't bluff.**

**Ian: Tell me what I need to know, Ben. Or I'll shoot your friend. **

**Shaw: *points gun at Riley***

ALI: NO!!!!!

**Riley: Hey!**

**Ian: Quiet Riley! Your job's finished here.**

ALI: DON'T WORRY RILEY, BE STRONG!

**Ben: *lights flare against barrel* **

LAURA: Where did the flare come from?

**Shaw: *points gun back at Ben***

**Ben: Look where you're standing. All that gunpowder. You shoot me, I drop this, we all go up.**

**Riley: Ben…**

**Ian: What happens when the flare burns down?**

**Ian: Tell me what I need to know, Ben.**

**Ben: You need it know… if Shaw can catch! *throws flare at Shaw***

ALI: AHH!! FIRE!!

**Ian: *catches it with one hand* Nice try though, Ben.**

SARAH: Good catch!

ALI: Don't congratulate the bad guy!

**Ian:** ***Arm catches on fire, and he drops flare in gunpowder***

ALI: Don't burn Riley!

***Ian and Shaw run towards exit, while Ben and Riley run farther into the hold***

LAURA: Why would they run farther into the ship that's about to explode?

ALI: Because they're in a movie, and it would be way more dramatic then if they got out safely.

LAURA: Ahh. I see.

**Ian: Get out Shaw! *locks door behind them so Ben and Riley are trapped***

**Ben: *finds a door in ground* Riley, get over here! **

**Riley: Ahh! What is this?**

ALI: Don't ask questions, just save yourself!

**Ben: Smuggler's hold! Get in!**

***Riley and Ben climb into hold***

**Outside…**

**Shaw: Move Get out of here! MOVE!!!!**

**Inside…**

**Ben: Follow me!**

**Outside… **

**Shaw: Get back! It's going to blow!**

**Inside…**

BROOKE: This whole back and forth thing is making me dizzy.

**Ben: Get down! *closes door***

***Ship explodes right after he closes the door***

LAURA: That was good timing.

**Ian: Okay. Let's go before someone sees the smoke. **

SARAH: What is he still doing here?

***Drive away***

ALI: Yeah, you better run!

SARAH: *remembers inside joke, and laughs*

***Ben and Riley gasp for air as they come to the surface***

ALI: Breath IN and OUT! IN and OUT! There you go, Riley! Good job! *claps*

LAURA: She's beyond help.

**Ben: There is an Inuit village about 9 miles east of here. It's popular with bush pilots.**

BROOKE: Are those people who steer bushes?

**Riley: Alright. *breathes exhaustedly* Then what are we going to do?**

**Ben: Start making our way back home.**

**Riley: No, I meant about Ian. He's going to steal the Declaration of Independence, Ben.**

**Ben: We stop him. **

LAURA: Good plan.

***Dramatic music***


	3. Meeting With Dr Chase

**a/n: ahh! I haven't written in like forever! I feel so bad.**

**here's another chapter! yay!**

**peaceouts&review!**

***National Treasure theme music plays***

ALI: Did I ever tell you I bought this song on my iPod?

LAURA: No! *laughs* _That's_ pathetic.

ALI: YOU'RE pathetic!

SARAH: THAT'S MY LINE! And it's not working for you.

ALI: Oh well. SHH!

***J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building shown***

**Riley: Is it really so hard to believe that someone's gonna try to steal the Declaration of Independence?**

ALI: No Riley, I believe you!

**Ben: The FBI gets 10,000 tips a week. **

BROOKE: Like money? Awesome.

**Ben: They're not gonna worry about something they're sure is safe.**

ALI: But it's not safe! Don't they see that?

**Riley: But anyone that can do anything is gonna think we're crazy. Anyone crazy enough to believe us isn't gonna want to help.**

ALI: *squeals* This is my favorite part!

LAURA: Every part is your favorite part…

ALI: Yes, but this is my favoritest favorite part!

**Ben: We don't need someone crazy. But one step short of crazy, what do you get?**

**Riley: Obsessed.**

**ALI & Ben: Passionate.**

ALI: YAY!

***National Archives shown***

***Ben and Riley are sitting outside in a waiting room.***

**Ben: Excuse me. *picks up a pamphlet for the National Archives Gala***

ALI: I wanna go there!

**Secretary: Dr. Chase can see you now, Mr. Brown.**

**Ben: Thank you.**

SARAH: LIAR LIAR! Last time I checked, your name was NOT Mr. Brown. *whispers to Ali* It wasn't Mr. Brown, right?

ALI: *whispers back* It's his other identity. Like Alison Plowy Staltson Jacoby Luna Lucifer Hobo Oglethorpe.

SARAH: Ahh. I see.

***Ben and Riley stand up and head into office***

**Riley: Mr. Brown?**

LAURA: Keep up Riley. Don't make Ali have to explain it again.

ALI: It's not Riley's fault! He's just a little… slowish. Like you!

LAURA: Thank you.

BROOKE: Hahaha.

LAURA & ALI: *look at Brooke*

BROOKE: What? I haven't said like anything yet. I wanted to put a line in.

ALI: Oh, okay. *thumbs up*

**Ben: The family name doesn't get a lot of respect in the academic community.**

**Riley: Huh. Being kept down by the man.**

***Dr. Chase is shown on the phone***

**Riley: A very cute man.**

SARAH: Did he seriously just say that?

**Dr. Chase: Thank you.*puts down phone* Good afternoon, gentlemen.**

**Riley: Hi.**

BROOKE: Hi!

ALI: BROOKE! He wasn't talking to you! That's just silly…. He was talking to ME! HI RILEY!!! *waves violently*

**Dr. Chase: Abigail Chase. *sticks out hand***

**Ben: Paul Brown. *shakes hand***

**Abigail: Nice to meet you. *Looks at Riley***

**Riley: Uh, Bill. *shakes her hand***

LAURA: Smooth.

**Abigail: Nice to meet you, Bill. How may I help you?**

**Ben: You accent. Pennsylvania Dutch?**

SARAH: How did he know that?

ALI: He didn't.

**Abigail: Saxony German.**

SARAH: Oh.

**Ben: Oh!**

**Riley: You're not American?**

**Abigail: Oh, I am an American. I just wasn't born here**

BROOKE: Does that makes sense?

**Abigail: *Ben touching a display of buttons* Please don't touch that!**

LAURA: Pushy!

SARAH: *pushes Laura* Who's push? I'm not pushy!

**Ben: Sorry. A neat collection. George Washington's campaign buttons.**

LAURA: Yeah, the coolest! And who says neat?

**Ben: You're missing the 1789 inaugural, though. I found on once.**

**Abigail: That's very fortunate for you. **

LAURA: Depends on how you look at it.

ALI: *in a mysterious, insightful voice* The glass is neither half empty not half full. The glass is just two times are large as it needs to be.

LAURA: 3 Things:

SARAH: 1. RAN and DOM.

BROOKE: 2. what the heck, Ali?

LAURA: 3. is that your new phrase to obsess over?

ALI: 1. Y and ES

2. Got a problem?

and 3. Yes, thank you for noticing.

**Abigail: Now, you told my assistant that this was an urgent matter.**

**Ben: Ah. Yes, ma'am. Well, I'm gonna get straight to the point. *sits down* Someone's gonna steal the Declaration of Independence.**

SARAH: GASPOLISH!

**Riley: It's true.**

BROOKE: True that.

**Abigial: I think I'd better put you gentlemen in touch with the FBI.**

**Ben: We've been to the FBI.**

**Abigail: And?**

**Riley: They assured us that the Declaration cannot possibly be stolen.**

**Abigail: They're right.**

ALI: Apparently, they're wrong.

**Ben: My friend and I are less certain. However, if we were given the privilege of examining the document…**

**Abigail: *cocks head sideways and gives him a weird look***

LAURA: Did we really need that random detail?

ALI: I dunno.

**Ben: *returns the look*… we would be able to tell you for certain if it were actually in any danger.**

**Abigail: What do you think you're gonna find?**

**Ben: We believe that there's an … encryption on the back.**

**Abigail: An encryption, like a code?**

**Ben: Yes, ma'am.**

**Abigail: Of what?**

ALI: Spit it out. M – A –

SARAH: *spits at Laura*

LAURA: Thank you.

SARAH: No problem!

**Ben: Uh… a cartograph.**

**Abigail: A map.**

**Ben: Yes, ma'am.**

BROOKE: How many times is he going to say that?

ALI: *mumbles something that sounds like "once more*

BROOKE: Once more?

ALI: Yes, ma'am.

BROOKE: *frown* You set that one.

ALI: Chyea I did!

**Abigail: A map of what?**

**Ben: The location of… *nervously clears throat* … of hidden items, of historical and intrinsic value.**

**Abigail: … a treasure map?**

**Riley: That's where we lost the FBI.**

**Abigail: You're treasure-hunters, aren't you?**

ALI & **Ben: We're more like treasure protectors.**

**Abigail: Mr. Brown, I have personally seen the back of the Declaration of Independence, and I can promise you, the only thing there is a notation that reads, "Original Declaration of Independence, dated…"**

**Ben: "Four of July, 1776." Yes, ma'am.**

ALI: 'Kay, that was the last time.

Brooke: How did you- *decides not to finish the question*

**Abigail: But no map.**

**Ben: *sigh* It's invisible. **

**Abigail: Oh! Right.**

ALI: Duh…

**Riley: And that's where we lost the Department of Homeland Security.**

**Abigail: What led you to assume there's this invisible map?**

**Ben: We found an engraving on the stem of a 700 year old pipe.**

**Riley: Owned by Freemasons.**

**Abigail: May I see the pipe?**

**Ben: Uh, we don't have it.**

**Abigail: Did Big Foot take it?**

ALI: No, Big Foot did not TAKE IT! Meanie Poo Ian did!

**Ben: It was nice meeting you.**

**Abigail: Nice to meet you, too.**

LAURA: That didn't sound very sincere.

BROOKE: What kind of nerd says "sincere"??

ALI: Her. And it's not nerd. It's *air quotes* "xune".

LAURA: *smirk*

**Ben: And you know, that really is a nice collection. Must have taken you a long time to hunt down all that history.**

***Riley and Riley are in the display room of the National Archives building. They walk over to where the Declaration is being displayed***

**Riley: If it's any consolation, you had me convinced.**

**Ben: It's not.**

ALI: *beaming* But that's for your input, Riley!

**Riley: I was thinking, what if we go public, plaster the story all over the Internet? It's not like we have our reputations to worry about. Although, I don't think that's exactly gonna scare Ian away.**

**Ben: 180 years of searching and I'm three feet away. Out of all the ideas that became the United States, there's a line here that's at the heart of all the others.**

ALI & **Ben: "But when a long train of abuses and usurpations, pursuing invariably the same object, evinces a design to reduce them under absolute despotism, it is their right, it is their duty, to throw off such government and provide new guards for their future security."**

LAURA: Now that's scary…

**Ben: People don't talk that way anymore.**

SARAH: Apparently he does. And Ali.

**Riley: Beautiful, Huh?**

BROOKE: *looks up* Was he talking to me again?

**Riley: No idea what you said.**

LAURA: Of course you didn't.

ALI: I told you! He's just slowish.

SARAH: You're MOM is slowish!

ALI: You're DAD is slowish!

SARAH: You're BUTT is slowish!

ALI: You're FACE is slowish!

SARAH: YOU'RE slowish! OOHH!!

ALI: *defeated sigh*

**Ben: It means, it there's something wrong, those who have the ability to take action have the responsibility to take action. I'm gonna steal it.**

**Riley: *scoffs* What?**

**Ben: I'm gonna steal the Declaration of Independence. *walking out of building***

**Riley: *laughs* Uh… Ben?**

***Ben and Riley are outside of the Lincoln Memorial***

**Riley: This is… huge. It's prison huge. You are gonna go to prison, you know that?**

**Ben: Yeah, probably.**

**Riley: So that would bother most people.**

**Ben: Ian's gonna try to steal it. And if he succeeds, he'll destroy the Declaration. The fact is, the only way to protect the Declaration **_**is**_** to steal it. It's upside down. I don't think there's a choice.**

**Riley: Ben, for God's sakes, it's like steal a national monument. OK? *points to Washington Monument*It's like stealing him! *points to Lincoln statue***

ALI: Oh, I made an icon – well "avatar" – of the quote, with this awesome animation and EVERYTHING… *waves arms around wildly*… but it was one pixel to big on one side, and iconator wouldn't except it *frowns and arms drop to sides*

LAURA: Poor Ali.

ALI: Yes I know. So sad. Now shh! Back to Riley's monologue!

**Riley:** ** It can't be done. N-Not is shouldn't be done. It **_**can't**_** be done. Let me prove it to you.**

SARAH: Duh nuh NUH!

**a/n: yay hope you enjoyed! reviews make me happy!**

**random question of the day: how do you make those lines? hahh.**

**first one to answer correctly gets the next chapter dedicated to them!**

**I know, YAY, right??**

**So tell me!! {please!}**

**peaceouts&review!**


	4. Making a Plan

**Ah! It's been forever! ): So this weekend, I promised myself I'd write another chapter. Sorry if it's not very good – I watching tv while I'm writing this (:**

**oh, and this chapter is dedicated to.. ME! yay (: i figured out how to make the lines all by myself! (pats self on back) good job, ali!**

**

* * *

**

**(Ben & Riley are in the Library of Congress)**

**Riley: OK, Ben, pay attention. I've brought you to the Library of Congress. Why?**

BROOKE: Because… he wanted to check out a book?

**Riley: Because it's the biggest library in the world. Over 20 million books. **

BROOKE: … and he wanted to check out a book?

**Riley: And they're all saying the same exact thing: Listen to Riley. **

SARAH: (laugh) What kind of person would…. (looks over to Ali, who is glued to the television).

LAURA: I think we've all decided by now that Ali is _not_ normal.

ALI: (death glare) I. AM. PASSIONATE.

BROOKE: You can't steal my death glare!

**Riley: What we have here, my friend, is an entire layout of the archives. Short of builders' blueprints. You've got construction orders, phone lines, water and sewage - it's all here. **

LAURA: That sounds illegal.

ALI: Your FACE is illegal! (gets weird looks) Because… you know.. it's… ugly.

SARAH: It's not working for you. And I'd be mad at you stealing that from me if that wasn't so pathetic.

ALI: Hey, it _is_ Monday. **(readers; Monday = bad joke day!)**

BROOKE: No it isn't…

ALI: Details, details…

**Riley: Now, when the Declaration is on display, OK, it is surrounded by guards and video monitors and a little family from lowa **

LAURA: Iowa? Random…

**Riley: and little kids on their eighth-grade field trip. And beneath an inch of bulletproof glass is an army of sensors and heat monitors that will go off if someone gets too close with a high fever. **

SARAH: What if there was a teenage girl who just got in a fight with her Mom about her texting issues, and was all "OMG, TISNF!" – will big scary men come out with machine guns because they thought she was trying to steal the Declaration of Independence?

ALL BUT SARAH: (look strangely at her)

SARAH: It could happen...

LAURA: Riiight.

**Riley: Now, when it's not on display, it is lowered into a four-foot-thick concrete, steel-plated vault... that happens to be equipped with an electronic combination lock**

BROOKE: …. a lock? I was thinking it would be a little more… high-tech – the way he started out.

ALI: wait for it….

**Riley: and biometric access-denial systems. **

BROOKE: What's that?

ALI: Something fancy. I dunno. Those words are too big – ask Laura.

LAURA: I dunno…

**Ben: You know, Thomas Edison tried and failed nearly 2000 times to develop the carbonized cotton-thread filament for the incandescent light bulb.**

SARAH: He's a FAILURE! Like Clara! **(aka Laura)**

LAURA: (frown)

ALI: Poor Clara.

**Riley: Edison?**

LAURA: That _is_ what he said, Riley – keep up!

BROOKE: Maybe he repeated it cause he didn't know who that was…

ALI: This is RILEY we're talking about!!

SARAH: Which proves their point.

**Ben: When asked about it, he said, "I didn't fail, I found out 2000 ways**

**how not to make a light bulb."**

BROOKE: He's all "glass half full".

ALI: (in an insightful voice) The glass is neither half empty, nor half full – it is just two times as large as it needs to be.

LAURA: You're still obsessed with that phrase??

ALI: of course! until you find me another one.

**Riley: But he only needed to find one way to make it work. (shows Riley a book) The Preservation Room. Enjoy. Go ahead.**

**Riley: (looks at book)**

LAURA: Does he even know how to read?

ALI: Ha ha. Ha. (frown)

**Ben: Do you know what the Preservation Room is for?**

**Riley: Delicious jams and jellies?**

ALI: (jumps up and down) That's my favorite line!!

LAURA: Once again – EVERY line is your favorite line!!

ALI: Okay, fine. That's my favorite line that Riley says.

**Ben: No. That's where they clean, repair and maintain all the documents and the storage housings when they're not on display or in the vault. **

SARAH: Wow, he wasn't even close.

ALI: (frown) I appreciated his effort.

**Ben: Now, when the case needs work they take it out of the vault, directly across the hall and into the Preservation Room. The best time for us, or lan, to steal it would be during the gala this weekend when the guards are distracted by the VIPs upstairs. **

BROOKE: Because… somebody's going to steal the people?

ALI: (sigh)

**Ben: But we'll make our way to the Preservation Room, where there's much less security.**

LAURA: Because those jelly donuts can protect themselves.

**Riley: Well, if lan... Preservation... The gala, huh?**

SARAH: There we go, Riley! Thinking! Good job.

**Riley: This might be possible.**

**Ben: It might.**

BROOKE: Or is it?

* * *

**So yeah, like I said – not awesome. Oh well! I just feel better that I posted another chapter!**

**peaceouts&review!**


	5. The Setup

Is it horrible that I haven't updated this story since MARCH?? Yeah it is. So guys, I'm really sorry, but I hope you enjoy this chapter!! And hopefully I'll be back in the mood of writing fanfic!!

* * *

SARAH: Ahhh, it's good to be back.

BROOKE: Umm… we didn't leave…

ALI: Yeah, and hopefully neither did my readers.

LAURA: I wouldn't blame them… you're not worth the wait.

ALI: Thanks.

LAURA: Anytime.

ALI: Can we get back to the Super Cool Riley Montage!?

SARAH: You know, Ben's in there too.

ALI: (staring at screen in admiration in, waving SARAH away) Yeah yeah, whatever…

**Riley: (hacking into video cables) Uh, and we are in. (Does some fancy stuff on the computer)**

LAURA: Riley is a nerd.

**ALI: (tackles LAURA to the ground, sits on her)**

LAURA: Umm… help? Guys?

BROOKE & SARAH: Nah…

**Riley: (britishish? accent) Hello.**

SARAH: That was… weird...

ALI: (Still sitting on LAURA) Don't make me tackle you too.

SARAH: (is silent)

**Riley: The hallway. That's what I want. (clickclickclick) Game on.**

**Ben: (is shown, on computer, editing ID)**

BROOKE: AHH!! The computer nerd disease is spreading!!

ALI: (death glare) RILEY. IS. NOT. A. NERD. (growl) GOT. IT?

BROOKE: (weird look) Umm.. okay?

ALI: And anyway. Even I can do that- the ID thing, I mean.

SARAH: (quietly) Like that proves anything…

LAURA: Speaking of which, can you GET OFF OF ME??

ALI: (looks down) Oh, sorry. It was so comfy I forgot.

LAURA: (raises eyebrows)

**Ben: I'll buy that.**

ALI: Whatever, Ben.

**Riley: (is shown again)**

ALI: YES!! (cheers, whoops, and does other celebratory stuff)

**Riley: Cool.**

**(in the national archives)**

**Secretary: This just came for you.**

BROOKE: FOR ME?? (big smile)

**Abigail: I hope it's not from Stan.**

SARAH: Who's Stan? (asks LAURA)

LAURA: I don't know. Who's Stan? (asks BROOKE)

BROOKE: I don't know. Who's Stan? (asks ALI)

ALL except ALI: (nod, like they should have asked ALI in the first place.)

ALI: I… don't know.

ALL except ALI: (shocked expressions)

SARAH: Gaspolish.

**Abigail: (reads card) For the woman who has everything else, thanks for listening… Paul Brown.**

BROOKE: Aww…

LAURA: I sense a love interest…

**Abigail: (opens box, sees coin)**

SARAH: (as ABIGAIL) O-M-G! A quarter!

ALI: (sighs) It's the 1789 George Washington Inaugural button…

SARAH: Oh…

**Riley: (is in the National Archives display room, sets off alarm with laser beam attached to camera)**

BROOKE: Ahh!! Don't laser the granny!!

**Abigail: (answers call) Abigail Chase. Hey Mike.**

SARAH: O-M-G MIKE NEWTON??

**Abigail: What have you got?**

**Man: Heat sensor went off in the Declaration frame.**

**Abigail: Run full diagnostics and then I want them all changed out.**

SARAH: Ooooh… fancy words..

LAURA: (rolls eyes)

**Riley: (watching) Our evil plan is working.**

ALL: MUAHAHAHA!!

ALI: Ben would never be able to do it without Riley…

SARAH: (raises eyebrows at ALI)

LAURA: I agree. He couldn't do it alone.

**(Ian is shown. Fancy bad guy preparation stuff happens.)**

**(Ben and Riley work on their plan and do stuff like that.) **

* * *

So yeah guys, again, really sorry that I haven't updated this in SO LONG! I thought it was only July, but I guess it's been March… that's a long time ago… And sorry if this chapter is a little messed up, because I got the script off a website, instead of my usual watching the movie, and typing the dialogue and stuff.

Next chapter will be up hopefully today! PROBABLY! [:

thanks for sticking with me… :D

oh… and review!!


	6. The Gala

**(Riley stays in the van while Ben goes inside the National Archives.)**

**Riley: Ben, are you sure that we should do th…**

**Ben: (closes door on Riley)**

BROOKE: … Well, that was… rude.

ALL except ALI: (look over to ALI)

ALI: (looks like she is going to punch the screen)

ALL except ALI: (back away slowly)

**Ben: Riley, can you hear me?**

**Riley: Unfortunately yes.**

LAURA: I think somebody's bitter after the door slamming incident.

**Riley: We're all set then.**

**Ben: (shows guard fake ID badge)**

**Guard: Go ahead.**

SARAH: A fake ID can get you anywhere as long as you're wearing a janitor suit.

BROOKE: He's a fake janitor…. (gasp)

ALL except BROOKE: (look at BROOKE weird)

**Ben: Howdy.**

BROOKE: So now he's a fake janitor from Texas…

SARAH; (mock surprise) O – M – G.

ALI: That's intense. (holds on hands, as if saying "wait for it") … but not as intense as CAMPING!! (slaps knee) Ahhhahahahaahhahaa…..

ALL except ALI: (groan)

**(Ben's in the bathroom. Gets out of janitor stuff and does things.)**

**Riley: How do you look?**

**Ben: Not bad.**

LAURA: Well, that's not conceited.

**Riley: Mozeltov.**

ALL except ALI: (clap, cheer)

SARAH: YES!

LAURA: Go Jewish people!!!!

BROOKE: Woo!!

ALI: (sigh)

LAURA: Wouldn't you be happy? Riley said it.

ALI: (cheers the loudest) WOOHOO!!!!

**(Ian is shown, doing bad guy stuff.)**

BROOKE: (makes dramatic music sounds) Duhnuhnah!!

ALL EXCEPT BROOKE: (give BROOKE weird looks)

BROOKE: …. Its.. you know…. The bad … guy…. ? …. (looks at everyone hopefully) … Hand me some of that popcorn…

**Ian: This is it.**

**(Does some more bad guy stuff.)**

**Ben: (is shown again) For you. (hands glass to Abigail)**

SARAH: Aww, that's so nice of him.

ALI: ACTUALLY, he's only giving it to her so he can get her fingerprints so he can break into a government building, uninvited, steal the Declaration of Independence, take it home and run tests on it, and possibly find the treasure of all treasures.

SARAH: …oh.

LAURA: But he still likes her…

**Abigail: Oh Mr. Brown.**

**Ben: Dr. Chase.**

**Abigail: What are you doing here?**

**Riley: (shown) Is that that hot girl? How does she look?**

LAURA: Uh oh! Looks like Ben's got some competition…

ALI: OH no. Riley's taken.

**Ben: I made a last-minute donation. A big one.**

**Abigail: Well, on that subject, thank you for your wonderful gift.**

**Ben: Oh, you did get it? Good.**

**Abigail: Yes, thank you. You know, I really couldn't accept something like that normally, but… I really want it.**

LAURA: Wow… that's…..

SARAH: Weird.

ALI: Selfish.

BROOKE: Cool!! (Others look at her) What? I like free stuff.

**Ben: Well, you needed it.**

**Riley: Come on, Romeo, get outta there.**

SARAH: (starts singing) Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone…

LAURA: (joins in, out of tune)

SARAH: (glares at LAURA) You killed it.

**Abigail: I have been wondering, though, what the engraving indicated- on the pipe that Big Foot took.\**

BROOKE: Oh! So Big Foot DID take it!!

ALL except BROOKE: (facepalm, sigh)

**Man: Hi. (hands Abigail glass) Here you go.**

BROOKE: Ooh!! More free stuff!

**Abigail: Oh, Dr. Herbert, this is Mr. Brown.**

LAURA: Abigail just has men falling all over her.

**(awkward little silence while Dr. Herbert looks at Ben.)**

**Dr. Herbert: Hi.**

**Ben: Hi there.**

**Riley: Who's the stiff?**

ALI: OH, Riley! I missed you!

SARAH: Riley hasn't talked in a while.

LAURA: Yeah. It's been nice.

ALI: *glare* Don't make me sit on you again.

**Ben: Look here, why don't you let me take that, so you can take that off his hands. (takes Abigail's glass)**

**Abigail: Thank you. **

**Dr. Herbert. (has a **_**Haha I win**_** smile)**

LAURA: I don't like him.

**Ben: A toast, yeah? To high treason.**

**Abigail: (Gives Ben a **_**What?**_** look)**

ALL except BROOKE: dot…. dot… dot….

BROOKE: …what?

ALI: Nothing… [inside joke alert]

BROOKE: …I'm going to go to the bathroom.

ALI: Don't fall in!

**Ben: That's what these men were committing when they signed the Declaration. Had we lost the war, they would have been hanged, beheaded, drawn and quartered, and- Oh! Oh, my personal favorite- and had their entrails cut out and burned! (Emphasis on the **_**BURNED!**_**)**

LAURA: That's pleasant…

SARAH: What are you talking about?? That's disgusting!

LAURA: (sigh)

**Abigail: (Has an **_**Okay, this dude's a lunatic**_** look on her face.)**

**Ben: So, here's to the men who did what was considered **_**wrong**_**, in order to do what they knew was right. (looking right at Abigail) What they knew was right.**

**Ben and Abigail: (exchanging glances for 10 seconds)**

LAURA: Hint hint.

ALI: Foreshadowing!

**All: (take sips of drinks)**

**Ben: (chugs the whole glass) Well, good night.**

**Dr. Herbert: Good night.**

SARAH: Wow... he was quick to get rid of him.

**Abigail: Good night…**

**(Ian is shown again, breaking through doors and doing yet again, some more bad guy stuff.)**

**Ben: (is shown, walking through hall with Abigail's glass, empties it out into the water fountain, and puts it in a plastic bag.)**

**(Jazzy music.)**

ALI: (dancing to the music)

SARAH and LAURA: (look strangely at ALI)

**Ian and his Crew: (stop a fan thingy blocking their way, it sparks and mini explodes.)**

SARAH: BOOM! (claps, making LAURA jump)

**Ian: Go, go!**

**Ben: (shown again, going into a bathroom stall. Pulls down baby changing table in wall thing, sets up his little bottles and such.)**

ALI: UNSANITARY!!

LAURA: He doesn't know what a baby did on that thing!

ALI: UNSANITARY!!

**Riley: This better work.**

ALI: Of course it'll work, Riley. I have faith in you. (looks admiringly at Riley)

LAURA: … I'm sure he appreciates that…. (weird look)

**One of Ian's partners (I don't know which…): (breaking through door, blowing it up.)**

SARAH: BOOM! (louder this time, clapping, and scaring LAURA again)

**Ian: (climbs through.) Clear!**

**Ben: (squeezing little tube of something into the plastic bag)**

**Shaw (maybe): (lights a flare (?) thing) On.**

**Ian: Door one. 30 seconds.**

**(Lots of sparks. They open door and go through.)**

LAURA: (defensively holds up hands) You're not going to get me this time.

SARAH: (sneaky look) You just wait….

**Riley: How's it look?**

**(finger prints are being revealing on glass)**

**Ben: It's working… It's working…**

**Riley: Unbelievable.**

ALI: I had faith in you, Riley!!

LAURA: You're beyond help, Ali.

ALI: (starts to say something defensive back) .. Yeah. You're right.

**Ben: (puts mini thumb sized rubber glove on his finger, gets Abigail's finger print on it.)**

ALI: Oooh! I want one of those!!

SARAH: Ditto!!

LAURA: …Who says "Ditto" anymore?

SARAH: I do! Suck it!

**Security Guard: (is shown, walking through halls.)**

LAURA: Who's he?

ALI: Who CARES? Get back to RILEY! (shouting at television)

**Shaw (I think it IS him this time): (shoots guard)**

**Security Guard: (goes down.)**

**Ian: Second door. 90 seconds.**

SARAH: Speedy.

**Shaw and Shippen: (dragging security guard, use his thumb on pass lock thingy.)**

**Pass Lock Thingy: (beep)**

**Ben: (put "his" thumbprint on pass lock thingy.)**

**Pass Lock Thingy: (beep)**

**Ian: Well done boys. Let's go.**

ALI: Beep.

SARAH: Beep.

LAURA: Beep.

**Ben: (walks into elevator, checking out the inside of it with an impressive look)**

LAURA: … What's he doing??

SARAH: He's checking out his other options in case Abigail ditches him for …. *snaps fingers, a signal for ALI*

ALI: Dr. Herbert.

SARAH: Dr. Herbert.

LAURA: (raises eyebrows)

ALI: But you know, technically Abigail can't "ditch" Ben, because they never were really "together" for ditchage to occur.

LAURA: Well, yeah. But we all know it's going to happen.

**Ian's Crew: (running up stairs)**

**Ben: We're in the elevator.**

**Riley: OK. I'm gonna turn off the surveillance cameras. Ready? Five, four, three, Now.**

LAURA: Umm… Riley? Do you have to go back to kindergarten? What about two and one?

ALI: Laura…. what did I talk to you about Riley being-

LAURA: below average?

SARAH: slow?

LAURA: stupid?

ALI: (looks like she's going to kill somebody) I was _going_ to say… -well, actually, I don't really have a nice way to put it…. but Riley's awesome, so just…

SARAH: Suck it?

ALI: Exactly.

**(Security cameras in security room switch from live to Riley's recording.)**

**Security dudes: (oblivious)**

SARAH: Haha! He's almost as stupid as Ri- (stops, sees ALI glaring at her) Riii-ght nice to me. The person right next to me- Laura. (pats Laura on the shoulder)

LAURA: Thanks.

**Riley: Ben Gates. You are now the Invisible Man.**

SARAH: (claps hands) Invisible! (makes sound effects)

**Ben: (At special keyboard unlocker thing.) I'm here.**

**Riley: Give me the letters for her password. What do you got for me?**

**Ben: (shine blue light on keys, smiles)**

**Riley: Hit me with it.**

ALI: That sounds violent.

**Ben: A-E-F-G-L-O-R-V-Y**

**Riley: Anagrams being listed. **

LAURA: Riley's such a nerd.

ALI: (tackle)

**Riley: OK. Top results: A glove fry, a very golf, Fargo Levy-**

ALI: Foreshadowing!!

SARAH and LAURA (and all of my readers): …what?

ALI: Nevermind…

**Riley: Gravy Floe, Valey Frog. Also, Ago fly rev, grove fly a, are fly gov, era fly gov, elf gov ray…**

**Ben: It's "Valley Forge"**

**Riley: Valley Forge… I don't have that on my computer.**

**Ben: It's Valley Forge. She pressed the E and L twice. (types in Valley Forge, door opens.) **

ALI: (as Riley) Can I marry your brain?

LAURA: …what?

ALI: I was watching a YouTube video, were it had all of Riley's scenes in National Treasure-

SARAH: Of course you were watching that.

ALI: …and it had that part, and after Ben says his line, Riley is like, "Can I marry your brain?", and was like "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT???" 'cause, you know, that would have been like the fourth best line in the movie if they kept that in.

LAURA: … I see.

ALI: I don't know why they didn't keep it in!! (frown)

SARAH: Maybe they didn't want to cause a brain marriage controversy….

**Ben: We're in. (walks into Preservation Room super cool, pointing to the security camera with a weird little disco-ish point)**

LAURA: That was…. weird.

ALI: I agree. And thank you for not insulting Riley this time.

LAURA: Well there was really nothing to insult. I'll tell you when that time happens.

**Riley: (British accent) Hello.**

LAURA: It happened.

ALI: (tackle)

**Ben: (uncovers the Declaration)**

**Riley: Ben, you're doing great.**

SARAH: Good pep talk.

**Shaw and/or Shippen: (pulling power tools out of big black mysterious bag, while Ian watches)**

**Ben: (drilling open Declaration case)**

SARAH: O-M-G!

ALI: They're drilling simontaneously!

LAURA: I'm surrounded by idiots.

SARAH and ALI: (tackle)

**Riley: Ben, pick it up.**

**Shippen (I think!): (Drilling something. Might be a sensor or something.)**

**(keep switching between Ben and Shippen (?) drilling)**

SARAH: Oooh! Now I see what Brooke meant! This IS making me dizzy!!

LAURA: Speaking of which, where is Brooke?

**Shippen/Shaw: (clips some wires)**

**Riley: You got about one… (camera screen goes all fuzzy)**

SARAH and ALI: AHHHHHHHHHHH! (panic attack)

LAURA: (sigh)

**(Bad guys' little DVD player thingy shows the hallway video that Riley had before)**

**Some dude I don't remember and I don't think they say his name, but he obviously works for Ian: We own video.**

**Riley: (clicking buttons frantically) I lost my feed.**

**Ben: What?**

ALI: What do you THINK he said, eh BEN? HE LOST HIS FEED! CODE RED!

SARAH: PANIC!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Riley: I lost my feed, Ben. I don't know where anyone is. I have nothing- Ben, I have no- Ben, I have nothing. Get out of there. Get out of there now.**

LAURA: Déjà vu.

SARAH: (raises eyebrows)

LAURA: He said "I have nothing" like ten times.

ALI: Three.

LAURA: Whatever.

**Ben: (picks up whole Declaration case) I'm taking the whole thing. I'll get it out in the elevator.**

**Riley: What are you talking about? Is it heavy?**

**Ben: (comes out of elevator, walking towards another. Hits button with his foot.)**

LAURA: Fancy.

**Shaw: (puts a door opener (?) thingy at the door)**

**Ian: Shaw. Door three, one minute.**

LAURA: It's been way more than one minute.

ALI: Details, details…

LAURA: I thought all you cared about were the little details in this movie?

ALI: Ian details, Ian details…. (yawn) booo-ring.

LAURA: Ahh. Of course.

**Ben: (waiting at elevator)**

**Shaw: (cranking open door)**

**Bad Guys: (come through door)**

**Ben: (turns around)**

**Bad Guys: (stop walking when they see Ben)**

SARAH: Lots of dialogue to comment on here…

LAURA: (fell asleep, snoring)

ALI: (slap)

**Ian: Gates.**

**Shippen (?): (shoots at Ben, but he blocks it with the Declaration case)**

**Riley: (freaking/spazzing out at bullet sounds) What was that?**

LAURA: Hehe.

**Ben: (elevator opens behind him, he backs in)**

**Shippen (?): (running towards Ben, shooting)**

**Riley: Who's shooting?**

ALI: If only I knew Riley… If only I knew…

**Ben: (hits floor button with his elbow)**

**Ian: (elevator door closes) He's got the bloody map!!**

SARAH: OH! Is Ian BRITISH??

ALI: (facepalm)

LAURA: You see what I go through?

**Riley: Are you still there, Ben?**

**Ben: (takes out screw driver, continues opening case) I'm in the elevator. Ian's here. There was, uh, shooting.**

LAURA: No duh.

**Riley: I hate that guy.**

SARAH: I love him.

ALI: (raise eyebrows)

SARAH: British people are almost as cool as Australian people.

**Ben: (opens up case, rolling up Declaration, puts in a plastic little document bag)**

LAURA: Whoah there, you don't have to be so careful with it.

SARAH: What are you talking about? He was throwing it around like it's a tissue!

LAURA: (sigh)

ALI: …a tissue?

SARAH: …suck it.

**Abigail: Hey, Rebecca. Do you have a Paul Brown on that list?**

**Rebecca: Paul Brown? (checks guest list) Uh, no. Not here.**

**(Elevator opens, orchestra music starts)**

SARAH: Teehee. I liked that change in music.

**Ben: (walks out, "inconspicuously")**

LAURA: He totally thinks he's Mr. Cool.

SARAH: Actually no, he thinks he's Mr. Brown.

ALI: (beams) She's learning! (sighs) It feels like it was only an hour ago that you didn't care at all about little National Treasure details…

LAURA: … it was.

**Abigail: (walks off, looking for Ben.)**

**Ben: (turns around a corner, but sees Abigail and goes the other way)**

**Abigail: (to dude) Have a good night.**

**Ben: (goes into gift shop. Declaration is falling out of his sleeve, as he tries to leave)**

SARAH: Smooooth.

**Cashier: Are you trying to steal that?**

**Ben: (stops, and looking at the Declaration like "**_**Oh, how did that get there?"**_**) **

LAURA: coughSTUPIDcough.

**Ben: Oh… um.. (looks at "Actual Size Declaration of Independence Reproductions" sign. Shakes head.)**

**Cashier: It's $35.**

**Ben: (pulls out Declaration) For this?**

ALI: No, for the sign.

SARAH: I'd think it would be worth a little more than $35…

**Cashier: Yeah.**

**Ben: That's a lot.**

LAURA: That's a rip-off. Do people actually pay $35 dollars for a cheap replica of the Declaration of Independence?

ALI: No, but apparently they pay $35 for the real thing.

SARAH: That's a good deal.

**Cashier: Hey, I don't make the prices.**

**Ben: (pulls out wallet) It's… um… (laying down bills) I have $32… 57?**

**Cashier: (sigh) We take Visa.**

SARAH and ALI: (laugh)

LAURA: I.. don't get it.

SARAH: I dunno. It sounded funny.

ALI: (nod)

**Security Guard: (walking around tunnel place with a flashlight, finds the broken pieces of stuff the bad guys broke.) This is Mike. Sublevel three. I have an alert. **

SARAH: Oooh! Mike's back!!!

LAURA: Aww. Is that the end of that scene?

ALI: Sadly… (tear)

SARAH: Oh wait, one more thing.

LAURA: What?

SARAH and ALI: BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!! (tackle)

LAURA: …. I should have seen that coming..

* * *

Wow... this one chapter was over 2,600 words!

Hope you enjoyed it, and make sure to REVIEW! [:

More chapters HOPEFULLY coming in the near future.


End file.
